SMTO - Soviet military treaty organisation
= SMTO: SMTO was founded to allow a pre-organised response to any military threat facing the Soviet Federation's war level 3 members. SMTO can cut the cost of a military response / war by dispatching a small amount of military assets from each SMTO member state, rather than having a single state conduct the response with a mass amount of assets churning up a heavy cost. The idea is that SMTO will actively coordinate a response from each state that will ensure minimal losses. SMTO leadership: SMTO will be governed by a chairman, like the federation itself, except it will be a non member state neutral active party. The chair may also be premier of the federation however cannot be or become an AG. The SMTO chair will be the sole director of SMTO and will always have the final say. The chair can add, remove or even ban Soviet member states. The SMTO chair holds the power to deploy militaries from all SMTO nations at any given time, refusals from a SMTO state can lead to removal of the membership. There are no elections, the current premier will appoint a SMTO chair based on the guidelines above, the SMTO chair once appointed, will remain untill he or she steps down by their own choice. The Chair does not have to have military knowledge, the idea is the chair is a neutral party. The SMTO chair is not above the premier of the soviet federation and may not rule over the premier. SMTO membership: Any soviet member may join SMTO, members below war level 3 may only provide reconnaissance or military weapons. However members below level 3 can participate in exercises but clearly not pvp's, they may also gain advice and knowlegde. Level 3 members however can be actively engage in military exercises including PVP's and do not require the chairs permission to carry them out. PVP's however do not allow any strategic assets to be used. Although level 3 members can host exercises, the SMTO chair can over rule and shut down the exercise if it's considered aggressive or tensions within members are strained. Each Soviet member must request a membership from the chair, the chair then will have to decide whether the applicant can financially support any kind of military, if the answer is no, the membership will not be granted, SMTO military exercises: Non pvp ex's include deployments of troops by air, naval gatherings and competitions. Comp's run on the basis that each state will from a start date be given orders to deploy a certain amount of troops to an area way out of a single trips journey such as 20,000 miles away. This means each nation would have to find an additional landing pad, then relaunch from it to continue it's flypath. The 1st nation to have all requested assets on the target zone will win the ex. PVP - Player vs player - Live firing ex's will include sneak attacks, capture and hold ( farran mass ) or unit vs unit ( small units to decrease cost ) Before a response / war: The chair must meet with at least 3 SMTO states to discuss the matter before any action can be taken. This is to ensure that SMTO has the capability to take on such a task and how it will be done. Current SMTO chair: Ms Keppy SMTO members: